As lembranças de uma guerra
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: Só, entre quatro paredes,lembrandose daquilo que quer esquecer.Uma guerra onde queria conquistar o que não podia ter: o mundo... Uma guerra que o fez deixar escapar por entre os dedos àquela que amava... DG.Leiam e comentem.Shortfic.
1. Chapter 1

As lembranças de uma guerra...

O mundo é feito por pessoas... O mundo de hoje é o reflexo das pessoas de antigamente.

É o que ocorreu por prenderem seus filhos, já que eles pediam liberdade.Mas, quando se há liberdade demais, há depressão.

Crianças que desejam atenção, crianças que choram por afeto.

No mundo milhares de pessoas são cruéis e impiedosas, não enxergam a bondade e pisam nos mais fracos.

Principalmente, se conseguirem algo em troca.

Esnobar as pessoas virou passatempo de alguns.Enquanto, o hobby de outros é apenas as lágrimas.

Pessoas cada vez mais são falsas, ciumentas, invejosas.

E menos confiáveis.

As pessoas só enxergam seus próprios narizes.

E foi por isso, que eu estive ali... Tentando acabar com um mundo que não me pertencia.

Com um mundo que deveria ser destruído.Não para alguém dominar as ruínas, mas, para educar e reeducar essas pessoas nojentas.

Como se eu fosse um bom exemplo de pessoa.

Eu esnobava, eu era o "ser superior", não obedecia a regras tolas... E ainda era um estudante de uma escola... Muito conhecida.

Claro o tal "herói" estava lá.

Hogwarts, além do santo Potter bobo, havia Dumbledore, o diretor...

Eu estava no último ano, faltava apenas, três meses para me formar... Quando a guerra começou e o desespero, também.

Ainda juravam que a escola de magia bruxa era segura, e realmente, era.Eu era um comensal, nunca neguei, depois, do feito nada se podia fazer.

Eu havia me transformado em um nas férias do Natal.No dia vinte e oito de dezembro, me lembro como se fosse hoje.

O silêncio, ninguém ainda sabia.Além, daquele diretor maldito que começou a me cercar, não evitava dar risos e dizer que eu podia me arrepender e que eu podia voltar atrás.

E fingiam que nunca ouviram eu falar... Mas, eu confesso:

"Eu podia... E eu queria...".

Porém, estava entre a cruz e a espada, meu pai me mataria e meu orgulho acabaria com o resto dos meus dias.

Por isso, continuei em silêncio.Sendo apenas, um recente comensal.

Como alguns diziam... Jovem demais, bobo demais_, será morto logo_.

E meu pai ria, ainda lembro da risada irônica e fria que congelava o mais puro coração e os assustavam.Além, de fazer as almas das pessoas tremerem de terror.

"Não... Ele é um Malfoy" dizia meu pai com orgulho.

Aqueles idiotas foram mortos um a um.Tirando os que se renderam ou foram capturados.

Mesmo com a guerra já em ação, todos terminaram o ano, inclusive eu.

Acho que Alvo Dumbledore acreditava demais em mim.

Demais...

E quando eu já estava formado fui terminar com meus deveres...

Mas, não escolares.

Eu fui para a guerra, como um servo de Tom Riddle!Sim, pois, este é seu nome.Não temi dizer seu nome verdadeiro... Nada daquilo que não pode ser dito ou outro.

Voldemort não era nada.Apenas, um nome falso e sem razão.Uma loucura de alguém que desejava um mundo que não podia ter.

Enquanto, eu também queria um mundo, que não me pertencia... Queria esnobar e mostrar não só na riqueza, mas, em todos os aspectos o quão eu era forte e como eu era poderoso.Melhor do que todos.

Entretanto, eu só não sabia que no fim...

Como Voldemort pensava ser superior.

Eu e ele éramos iguais.Totalmente cegos.

E no final, eu vi que eu era igual a todas as pessoas.

E bruxos.

Que eu não era superior... Em nada.

Que sempre haveria alguém melhor do que eu...

Agora voltando a falar sobre o diretor da escola bruxa mais conhecida que se viu até nos últimos anos...

Ele confiava demais em mim.Na verdade, ele confiava em todos os seus estudantes.

E amavam os como um pai.Principalmente, o Santo Potter.

Eu vi aqueles olhos azuis pedirem socorro, quando Voldemort perfurava seu coração com as próprias mãos.

Eu vi naqueles olhos... Compaixão.

Eu vi o seu último sorriso sincero e irônico, apesar do sangue que escorria de sua boca.

E sem ação... O vi cair já morto ao chão.

Infelizmente, eu não pude presenciar o fim de Voldemort, quando Potter o perfurou com a espada da grifinória.

Como tudo acabou "bem"...

Eu estava sem rumo.

Pois, a suplica de Dumbledore, apesar de que ele nada havia dito, somente implorado com o olhar... A ajuda que ele desejava.

Eu nada fiz.

Descobri também, que eu não era forte... Nem corajoso.

Que eu era um covarde.

Entretanto, não foi apenas isso que está na minha mente até hoje.

Lembro das pessoas que matei.

Sem piedade.

Lembro que eu me aproximava de minhas vítimas, e antes de matá-las eu sussurrava um adeus em seus ouvidos para que tremerem, para morrerem desesperados.

Lembrava dos gritos das pessoas que sofriam _Crucio._

Era seu passatempo fazê-lo.

Ver os gritos de pavor.

E principalmente, as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

Mas, ainda lembrava da morte de uma mulher... Eu não sabia o nome dela.Também, eu nem quis perguntar.

Ela se pôs contra mim.

E então, sem piedade soltei uma Avada.

Era trouxa.Sem magia.

Soltei uma gargalhada forte e sem sempre.

Escutei um choro de criança.

_O que fez com ela?_ Ainda ouvia o grito do menino de dez anos.

Eu o encarei.As lágrimas... Escorriam sem cessar.

_Mamãe... Mamãe..._

Eu não consigo esquecer.Não consigo apagar, os berros.Todas as noites relembro.

Como se fossem hoje... Como se eu estivesse as ouvindo ainda.

Lembro-me da suplica de um homem que segurava um bebê e estava do lado de uma mulher muito machucada, eu sei, eles eram bruxos... Mas, estavam fracos, sem varinha... Quase mortos.Eu havia os machucado.

Com todas as palavras possíveis, lembro me de ter pisado nas varinhas dele e as terem quebrado e depois, ainda as fiz virar pó.

Lembro me da respiração forçada da mulher.

Que protegeu o filho até quase desmaiar.Do marido segurando sua mão, e dizendo para ela viver.

Do choro do bebê.

Mas, não é só isso que eu me lembro...

Eu lembro que Potter me atingiu no ombro, eu também estava muito machucado.Andava mancando, e tenho uma cicatriz nas costas de uma magia que o Ronald Weasley me acertou.

Lembro me da batalha como se tivesse ocorrido ontem... E lembro do caos.Das ruínas...

Como alguém poderia deixar um mundo em ruínas para dominá-lo...?

Eu só queria o mundo.

Não queria acabar totalmente com ele, acabar com flores, que eu particularmente admiro, com as florestas, árvores e rios.

Mas, com as pessoas...

Não fiz esforços para acabar com todas que eu via pela frente.

Porque eu não acreditava nas pessoas.

Elas eram falsas...

Como eu mesmo era.

Falso...

E claro... Uma cobra venenosa.

Principalmente, quando as vítimas eram mulheres solteiras...

Eu não resistia, fazia provocações.Algumas eu até as envolvia com meu charme.

Não nego, eu tinha charme.

Que encantava a todas as mulheres possíveis.

Todas as que eu queria encantar e as que eu não desejava.

Ainda acho que era um exagero, eu era um exagerado.

Mas, quando a vítima era uma mulher...

Eu murmurava coisas bonitas em seus ouvidos, eu segurava a mão delas.

_Assustada?_

_Não tenha medo... Eu vou fazer muito bem para você.Sabia que seu perfume é o mais gostoso que senti?_

Eu tocava a face delas.

Mas, em nenhuma... Eu cheguei a abraçar.

A beijar...

Quer dizer... Menos uma.

Porém, ela não morreu...

_Sua pele é tão macia... Quero fazer você feliz.Gosta de ar puro?Gosta de felicidade?Eu vou mostrar a felicidade... Qual é sua cor predileta?Estou fazendo muitas perguntas...?_

Algumas olhavam com muito medo, outras se divertiam.Algumas ficavam com receios...

Mas, seja como reagiam, na maioria das vezes... Elas acabavam cedendo.Ficavam "encantadas".

Talvez, pelo fato de que eu pudesse as proteger... Não nego que muitas me enfrentaram, sabiam que eu era um comensal.

Apesar, de que eu não andava com máscaras e aqueles mantos.Eu andei... Até me cansar... Ou precisar tirá-los, pois, estavam rasgados ou pesados demais... Chegou uma hora em que até eu estava fraco.

_A minha cor predileta é vermelha... Mas, sei que não vou vê-lo... Então... Boa sorte._

Eu sempre quando possível desejava boa sorte.

_Avada__ Kedrava._

Era divertido.

_Desculpe... Escapuliu._

E eu ria e ria.

Nem sei como não enlouqueci.

Mas...

Eu me lembro de alguém...

De uma mulher...

Sim aquela que eu falei que não morreu.

Não era uma mulher.

Pois, nem eu era completamente um homem.

Eu estava correndo riscos e brincando com a vida das pessoas.

Eu estava sendo tolo demais.

Mas, era isso...

Ou aquilo.

Eu só optei pela razão errada.

Eu poderia ter desistido quando Dumbledore disse que eu ainda tinha chance, poderia ter trabalhado como um espião... Mas, neguei.

E neguei minha vida no momento que eu o fiz.

Agora voltando à mulher... Que não faleceu.

Eu ouvi um choro de mulher, como tantos que eu havia ouvido antes.

Caminhei em direção de tal, eu sabia onde encontrá-lo, eu conhecia o cheiro do medo, o caminho para encontrar os medrosos.

Lá estava ela, com uma capa e um capuz, branco... Quer dizer... Vermelho e negro.

Sujo de sangue e de sujeira.

Ela estava ao lado de um corpo, conhecido meu.

Logo reconheci...

Era Molly Weasley, a mãe dos Weasley.

A coelha.

E já sabia quem era a garota.

Era ela...

A Weasley fêmea chorando pela perda.

Quando ela me viu, ela gritava, me culpava...

E diferente de todas as situações, ela me enfrentou...

Ainda sinto minha bochecha queimar pelo tapa que ela me deu.

Sim, ela me deu um tapa.

_Idiota_

_Idiota_

_Quem pensa que é?_

_Você não tem coração...!_

_Como eu pude acreditar em você?_

_Como pode ser tão idiota?_

_Como nos traiu?_

_Você era alguém que deveria estar do nosso lado..._

Ela gritava...

Sabem por que ela achava que eu deveria estar do lado deles?

Dumbledore confiava em mim... Ele me salvou de uma magia qualquer...

Por que uma magia qualquer?

Eu não a conhecia direito...

Mas, seja como for...

Ele soube me defender

E ninguém se feriu.

Eu prometi segui-los uma vez.

Mas, já ouviram falar na promessa com os dedos cruzados...?

E foi ele, o diretor que veio falar comigo...

"Siga nos..." eu lembro das palavras até hoje.

Mas, novamente, eu repito... Eu não o fiz.

_Eu odeio você!_

Ela exclamou...

E aquilo ficou na minha mente.

_Eu odeio você!_

**-.-Continua-.-**

_Olá, esta é uma short-fic.Sim, bem pequena mesmo.Tem só 2 cap._

_Que eu irei postar assim, que tiver alguns comentários aqui.Fiquei na séria dúvida de classificar essa fic.Ela é meio angustia, tem o romance de sempre, mas, tem drama... E muita drama.Acho que vai ficar nessa classificação mesmo._

_Espero que vocês gostem da história.Eu demorei pra finalizá-la, porém, agora está pronta e eu não vejo a hora de ouvir mais opiniões._

_Meus amigos me ajudaram bastante... Muito obrigada!_

_Bem, eu já vou indo nessa._

_Muitos beijos_

_Dani-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**As lembranças de uma guerra...**

Ela me odiava.

E eu só queria rir...

Quem nesse mundo gostava de verdade de mim?

_Sua moleca...Quem pensa que é?Eu pouco me importo se você me odeia!_

Era mentira...

Quanto mais alguém me odiava, mais um buraco se abria em meu coração, mais dor eu sentia, mais eu via a razão fugir.

Ela chorava... Também, o que eu queria, que ela risse?

Enquanto, o corpo da mãe dela estava estirado no chão, já sem vida!

Ora... Eu estava louco?

Um pouco.

_"Seu monstro... Eu odeio você!"._

Ela disse, com um gosto, como se estivesse descarregando toda sua raiva.E no fim, ela realmente estava.

Eu era um garoto inconseqüente, mimado, metido e invejoso.

E eu estava ali tentando conseguir algo...

O mundo.

Não por um mestre... Mas, por mim.

Eu era um tolo.

Apenas, um tolo.

Lembro me de tocar a pele dela, e ver como era macia.

Mas, não naquele instante.Lembro de beijá-la... Semanas antes da guerra.

Por quê?

Porque eu achava que eu podia ter tudo.

_"Solte me seu nojento_". -ela gritou, e os gritos dela ainda estão na minha mente.

Eu não o fiz.

Ela tinha ido até mim para implorar, para dizer, para pedir que eu ficasse do lado deles.

Que eu não fosse lutar junto ao Voldemort.

Junto aos comensais.

Não por eu ser alguém que ela amava, ou se importava.

Mas, porque era melhor.

Claro...

Eu não posso dizer que era um adversário fraco.Nunca!

Eu era forte.Tinha treinado bastante, para superar Potter.  
Para superar todos.

Para ser o melhor.

Porém, voltando ao dia em que ela me visitou na biblioteca, pedindo para me juntar a eles, me pegou em um dia horrível.Eu estava de mau-humor.Tinha acabado de receber uma coruja de meu pai, avisando para eu começar a me preparar, pois, íamos logo começar a guerra.

_"Nunca! Nunca estarei do lado de vocês, seus inúteis!"._

Eu exclamei cheio de fúria.

_"Pense... Pense! Será melhor com você ao nosso lado" -_ ela insistiu.E isso só me irritou mais e mais.

Eu segurei seu pulso com toda a força, sem me importa se doía ou machucava.

_"Solte me seu nojento"._ -ela gritou, como eu disse ai em cima.Ela gritou esse grito ainda está na minha mente.

_"Nojento? Então prove do meu nojo"_ - eu estava totalmente, irado e descarreguei toda a raiva nela.Eu a beijei.E não desejo esquecer deste beijo, apesar, de ter tentado muitas e muitas vezes... Ter tentado esquecer do beijo dela.

Da pele dela, do perfume, da voz... Enfim, esquecer dela.

Ela me empurrou com tudo.

_"Não tem o direito de fazer isso..."_ ela limpou a boca _"... não tem..."_ as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos _"... seu, seu idiota!"_ Ela saiu correndo e depois, disso eu mal a via... E depois, eu não a vi mais.

Pois, havia chegado à hora de sair de dentro daquele castelo, que de alguma forma lhe dava segurança.Estava na hora de entrar nas trevas do mundo, as trevas que cercava todo esse mundo.

E de finalmente, conhecer a morte e a dor.

A dor que eu tanto evitei, a dor que eu tanto causei!

Sim, eu fui o causador, o culpado pela dor de tantas famílias, de tantas pessoas.Culpado pela tristeza e pelas lágrimas.Pelo abandono e pelos novos órfãos... Isso só me fazia sentir mais e mais culpado.

Ter a consciência que eu havia me tornado um monstro.

Sim, só isso me definia, agora.E ela sabia muito bem me definir...

Vê-la novamente, confesso, foi um choque.Eu não estava preparado... Aliás, eu acho que a única coisa que eu estava preparado era para a morte.Eu não tinha razões para viver.

E tinha medo da vida.

Com a morte tudo passaria, não é mesmo?Tudo passaria...

_"Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças, porque você é alguém desprezível"._

Desprezível, sim eu era alguém desprezível!

Chegando a ponto de eu mesmo me detestar.

Um aperto no peito, algo que não consegui decifrar, pois, nunca havia sentido.Um aperto que me matou.

Caminhei até ela... E ela recuou.

_"Sim, me odeie sua inútil!" _Retruquei com ódio.

A dor de meu ombro, que sangrava sem cessar, aumentou.Senti-me meio que idiota, por sentir dor, por sofrer.

Mas, não seria vencido.Não, não e não!Eu ainda teria o mundo... Como eu sempre desejei e sempre soube que teria.

Entretanto, eu também sabia que era blefe, que estava blefando... Dizendo asneiras.

Sim, só asneiras!

_"Com medo?" _–perguntei.

"_De você?"_ –ela indagou de volta._ "Não, apenas, nojo"._

E sinceramente... Isso só me fez sentir pior.

Como ela podia ser assim?Como podia me matar a cada palavra?

Fazer-me apodrecer por dentro, me corroer e me fazer sentir os rasgos de meu coração negro e gélido?

Ela não parava de chorar.Olhei de relance para o cadáver de sua mãe, o que era nojento.Nas roupas da Weasley menor o sangue da própria mãe.Quem a matará?Bem, eu confesso que não fiquei sabendo ao certo.Aliás, nem me recordo mais... Talvez, o pai de Crabbe... É acho que foi ele mesmo.

Matou-a antes, de falecer.Morto pelos gêmeos, que o matou sem dó e piedade.Melhor não discutirmos o que eles fizeram.

Talvez, no coração daqueles dois houvesse um pouco mais de maldade do que os outros, não... Foi o ódio de perder aquela que os gerou, que os amou, que cuidou deles quando doentes, que lhes deu broncas e mais broncas quando aprontavam e que os beijou ao vê-los mal, ou sem motivo algum.Apenas, porque sentia amor.

Acho que qualquer ser normal faria isso.A vingança nos cega, às vezes.Muito justo.

Pelo menos, eu acho.

Quem me dera ter lembranças assim, de minha mãe.

Sempre fria, que eu mal recordo de suas broncas, tão quieta.Oprimida por meu pai, sinceramente.Mas, ao mesmo tempo exibida, se glorificando das perdas dos outros.Uma Malfoy nata.

Mesmo que eu fale tudo isso, ainda sinto falta dela.Faz alguns anos e a dor continua ali, morreu de solidão.Talvez...

Eu não sei dizer.

Com a morte de meu pai, e a minha mente conturbada sedenta por poder, talvez isso tenha a deixado de lado e a feito sentir solidão.

Solidão... A qual sinto todas as noites antes, de dormir ou tentar dormir.

Pois, milhares de coisas acontecem e milhares de cenas voltam e me dominam.Todas as lembranças daquela guerra, que eu tanto almejo esquecer, voltam.

E me perturbam.

Imagine ver os rostos daqueles que já faleceram e pior, aqueles que você fez falecer.

Que matou com sua própria mão, alguns a sangue frio.

Isso vai te corroendo, abrindo buracos gigantescos naquilo que você ainda tem coragem de chamar de coração.

Um coração que está cansado de bater.

Um coração que sentiu algo, tarde demais, surpreendente.

Algo como o amor, mas, que não soube aproveitar o significado da palavra.

Como eu disse, todas as noites eu recordo daquilo que quero esquecer.Sem tirar, a nossa querida Weasley.Sua voz permanece em minha mente... Provavelmente, como uma canção.

Que marcou e não sairá mais.

Uma doce canção...

_"Traidor"._

Traidor?

Sim, um traidor que não soube se redimir.

Eu não agüentei e a puxei novamente, como naquela vez na biblioteca.Eu a puxei para meus braços a abraçando com toda a força.

E pela primeira vez senti aquilo que chamam de **Calor Humano.**

De Amor...

De ardor.

Senti me tão bem que mal conseguia parar em queria desabar e contar-lhe todas as minhas angústias, contar tudo aquilo que me magoava.

Enfim, confessar-me.

Mas, não podia... Eu era o _Maldito Malfoy!_

Como me chamei naquele instante...

Eu a puxei mais para mim, nem eu sei como, estávamos praticamente colados.Eu sentia a respiração dela em meu pescoço e o coração dela bater, muito mais muito forte.

Beijou-lhe o cabelo e logo depois, a boca.Sentiu ela retribuir por alguns segundos e depois, um empurrão.

_"O que você quer? Que eu tenha que cortar meus lábios?"._

Isso realmente magoou.

Cortar os lábios?

_"Então, corte sua língua que tocou a minha"._

Retruquei agressivo.

Ela não falou mais nada.

Nem eu... Uma dor imensa, eu não agüentava mais.Então, cai.E ela continuou a me olhar.Não queria compaixão.

_Pare de me olhar deste jeito... Pare de me olhar como se eu fosse um coitadinho!_ Exclamei.Minha vista estava embaraçada, eu não conseguia vê-la direito, eu via duas Weasley.

O que era uma tortura...

_"Saia..._" Ela começou._ "Saia da minha mente" _implorou.

Eu não entendi.

_"Desde daquele maldito dia que você me beijou, antes... Na biblioteca, lembra-se? Duvido... Aposto que não"._

Eu queria gritar e dizer que lembrava, sussurrei algo como um "sim", mas, ela não deu muita atenção.

_"Por que você foi tão cretino em dominar a minha mente, todo esse tempo? Eu não conseguia parar de lembrar do beijo, de você... Eu pensei que eu ia morrer..."._

Ela caminhou até mim.Agachou-se e colocou suas mãos que tinham o sangue de sua mãe, sobre minhas bochechas, segurando assim, meu rosto.Ela me olhava fixamente.E eu sentia que este era meu fim, nunca senti uma satisfação tão grande... Mas, agora... Com tudo que ela disse.Será que eu queria mesmo o meu fim?Eu queria uma chance... Porém, se eu soubesse que nunca ia tê-la, eu preferiria falecer, ali mesmo.Do que passar anos só.

_"Por que eu tenho que amar o ser mais imbecil do mundo?"._

Se ela me amava... Se eu a amava...?Por que eu não tive coragem de segurá-la para que não saísse mais de perto de mim?

Por que eu sempre fui tão tolo?

_"Você... Nunca deve ter recordado de mim. Nunca deve ter me amado, nunca, nunca... Então, por que eu amo alguém tão ingrato?"._

Doía demais ouvi-la dizer tudo isso.Eu estava sem forças pra gritar...

_"Não... Eu..."_ eu tentei falar.

Ainda lembro que neste instante ela tocou meus lábios com os dela, em um beijo desesperado.

Eu a beijei como se no beijo, eu quisesse passar tudo que eu estava sentindo...Mas, eu acho que nunca fui muito bom, em falar sobre meus sentimentos.Imagine passar algo por um beijo...

Fechei meus olhos, a dor aumentou... Ainda lembro disso.Porém, depois, que o beijo cessou-se, e as mãos delas se afastaram de minha pele, tudo ficou negro.E apesar, da imensa vontade de abrir os olhos e ver o rosto dela... Eu não consegui.

Foi um mês e meio em coma, adormecido, como se tivessem me jogado um feitiço ou uma maldição.Só sei que quando acordei, nem parecia que tinha havido alguma guerra.Tanto o mundo humano como os dos bruxos estavam de volta ao seu estado normal.

E foi a partir daí... Que eu vi que era só...

Procurei a Weasley... Mas, quando eu finalmente, a encontrei... Foi num altar.

Sim, num altar.

Como eu queria que fosse eu o felizardo...

Mas, eu sou apenas, um infeliz.

Lá estava ela, com um vestido não tradicional da cor champanhe, nada muito extravagante.Pronta pra casar... Com o maldito Potter.

Foi nessa batalha que eu a perdi...

Nada de perder o mundo... Ou uma guerra.

Essa é a lembrança que mais me dói... Quando eu recordo da guerra... Da maldita guerra.

Minhas lembranças que tanto quero esquecer.Que me marcaram como o ferro na brasa, cravado na alma.

E agora sentado em uma poltrona, no meio de um quarto vazio.Onde nada menos do que mulheres me divertiram na cama, e deixaram as tardes esta tão fria que chegava a congelar me.

E a pessoa que eu mais amava e queria.Que eu podia sentir que me faria feliz, e todos os dias seriam pura e completa alegria.Alegra a alma de outro.

Por que eu fui tão tolo?

Nem consigo me encarar no espelho.

Por que a deixei escapar?

Pois, ela era como o ar... Não podia vê-la, porém, sabia que estava ali...Em mim.No meu coração.

E depois, quando eu pude pegá-la...  
Eu a deixei escapar por entre meus dedos.

Nem consigo acreditar que a deixei sumir de minha vida, escapando por entre meus dedos...

**_Fim_**

_Olá!Demorei... problemas com o pc, com tudo!Mas, eu irei aos poucos voltar-estou sem pc.-Quero agredecer a você Mione por ter postado o comentário, fiquei muito feliz.Espero que ainda queira ler o final deste short-fic, de só dois cap._

_Eu fiz com muito amor e carinho, me dediquei noites para completá-lo.E espero que quem o ler goste.Fico triste por não ter um final feliz... Mas, era o objetivo._

_Fazer o q?_

_Bem, é isso!_

_beijos e ate mais_


End file.
